The Story Of Us
by Daughter of Ares 1
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had been best friends since they were four years old. Ever since that first day of Pre-school, they were inseparable. They basically grew up together, they were even next door neighbors! They went to each others houses almost any day when they hadn't gone to the Aquarium, or the Amusement Park. That was until Percy had to move to New York. Rated T bc Paranoid.


**I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. **

Percy and Annabeth had been best friends since they were four years old. Ever since that first day of Pre-school, they were inseparable. They basically grew up together, they were even next door neighbors! They went to each others houses almost any day when they hadn't gone to the Library, Carnival, Aquarium, or the Amusement Park. That was until they turned ten of course, because that was when Percy moved out of San Francisco, and to, New York.

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. And by _this_, I mean tell my best friend of six years, that I was moving to New York.

"Mom. Do we still have to go? I mean, can't dad just wait a while, then I can go maybe...in eight years! So my friends can come to!" I tried to reason.

She ruffled my hair, "Percy, you know I don't want you to leave. But your Dad really misses you, and I'm sure he doesn't want to wait until you're eighteen years old to see you again!"

I frowned, and grabbed a blue cookie, "But I'm going to miss my friends so much!"

"I know you will, I'm sure that they'll miss you very much to!" She kissed my forehead, and grabbed my hand, "Now let's go to the Pizzeria, so you can say goodbye."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Pizzeria, I went inside to see all of my friends sitting at a table, while the parents sat at a different table, that was actually a booth, around two tables away from ours.<p>

I ran over to the kids table, and sat next to Grover and Nico. I looked and saw everyone that were there, which included, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Anna-wait, where is she?

"Um," I said getting all of my friends' attention, "where is Annabeth?"

Thalia looked over to the empty seat that was next her, and frowned, "She's probably with Luke, and his friends!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting a straw in my cup of Lemonade.

Piper sighed, "Well, lately Annabeth has been...well..."

Hazel then sighed and decided to speak, "Yesterday when we asked Annabeth to come, she said she might be late, because, Luke invited her over to his place!"

Annabeth knew how much the boys in our group hated him. I mean, she is my best friends, she should know that. I heard the bell by the door jingle, meaning that someone came in. I turned around and saw that it was Annabeth, and her little brothers.

she came and joined us at our table, but something looked off about her. But before I could say anything, Thalia said it first, "Annabeth, why do you look so different!"

Annabeth giggled, "Oh, you mean the hair, I got it cut to my shoulders yesterday, and also straightened! Oh, and Daddy got the job!"

Thalia gasped, "Your Dad got the job? That's great!"

Annabeth's Dad had been trying for a while to get the business. And now, he owned one of the most successful phone businesses in the world. Meaning that Annabeth was now-

"You're rich!" Hazel said excitedly.

Nico finally started talking, "Why were you with Luke?"

Annabeth turned away from Hazel, and toward us, "Oh, we're kind of good friends now!"

All of the boys in our group went in shock. Mostly me, because I was her best friend for crying out loud! And I don't want _my _best friend hanging out with my enemy. Frank was the first to recover, "Why?" he asked

She grabbed crayons from the middle of the table, and opened her menu, "Because I can!"

I snapped back to reality, and looked at Annabeth in shock, "Answer the question." I finally said.

Annabeth gulped, then put down the crayons, "My father said to associate with people that were like me!"

Jason's eyebrows scrunched together, "What does that mean?"

She gulped once again, and finally spoke, "It means to hang out with the...rich. Look, Hermes was throwing a dinner party, my dad forced me to go! Honestly! Sure I was with Luke, but I didn't join their group!"

Nico rolled his eyes, and said, "Just the fact that you called Luke's dad by his real name sends shivers down my spine."

Thalia was staring at Annabeth, yet not saying anything, "What's this?" she put her hand onto a sticker, that's placed by Annabeth's heart, and rips it off. What I see is a name that's sewn into Annabeth's gray blaser, it says, '_Annabeth'._

Nico muttered, "Only his group have their names on their shirts!"

Piper looked down at Annabeth's sleeve, "What's that?" she pulls up her sleeve, and a dark blue, and gray, beaded bracelet, Luke's Group bracelet. To show you are a part of the group.

"How could you?" I said glaring at her.

Annabeth looked at all of us. Not fazed by all of our glaring at her. Instead of apologizing like she would have. She did something that shocked me. She yelled, "MOTHER!"

Annabeth's Step-mom, Elizabeth, came over and bent down to talk to Annabeth, "Yes, Darling?"

"I don't feel well, and I would never be happy if my friends were to catch this illness" she says.

Mrs. Chase nodded and called over my Mom, "Oh, Sally. I'm so sorry, but Annabeth doesn't feel well. She actually just got done doing a jog with her brothers, and she ran on an empty stomach!"

My Mom frowned, and said, "Oh, that's okay! I hope you feel better Annabeth. Percy you can go say goodbye."

I frowned and stood up. Mrs. Chase was already outsaid, getting the twin boys into their car seats. So now I was just with Annabeth alone.

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Percy. They might not like me anymore, but we'll still stay best friends, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah!"

She smiled, "Great!" she have me a hug, "I'll come over to the airport this Friday, and be at your house straight thing tomorrow morning!"

"Um, yeah. Great!" I said at least trying to stay casual. I was really mad at Annabeth, but if she found out, who knows how she'd react.

She kissed my cheek, and blushed. I could feel redness forming onto my cheeks as well, "Bye, Percy!" Then she turned around and walked to her step-moms new car.

I walked back to our table, and sighed as I sat down.

Nico nudged me, "So, what'd she say?"

I shrugged, "She says she doesn't want to lose me as a friend."

"You're not actually going to keep being her friend, right?" Jason asked.

I put my head in my hands, "I don't know! I mean, I'm going to New York this Friday, and I just have so much on my mind!"

* * *

><p>The next day, was Tuesday, Gods, I was getting closer and closer to leaving!<p>

The door bell rang, and my Mom went to answer it. Who would be here at 10:00am? Oh right, Annabeth! Her Step-mom, had sent my Mom twenty text messages just to confirm that she would b here at 10:00am sharp. And my Mom made sure to say that she'd be taking us to the new Carnival that was just opening today.

"Hello, Annabeth! How are you?" My mom greeted, giving Annabeth a quick side hug.

Annabeth smiled and responded by saying, "Very well, Ms. Jackson! And how are you?"

My mom smiled, "I'm very well also, Annabeth. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sally?"

Annabeth laughed, then saw me sitting on the couch, and came and sat down next to me. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, that had ruffled sleeves, and orange shorts. "Good Morning, Percy!"

"Good Morning, Annabeth." I said.

She took out a tablet, and amiled, "My Dad wants me to text out how a few new updates on the tablets work. Want to try with me?"

I might have been a little mad at Annabeth, but I couldn't pass up on playing a good game, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Percy, oh my goodness, Percy, let's go on that ride!" Annabeth said, hanging onto my arm. We had just arrived at the Carnival, and had gotten done eating out Funnel Cake. "Ms. - I mean Sally, can we please go n the Ferris wheel!"<p>

My Mom smiled, and handed me a twenty dollar bill, "Go buy some tickets, and the you can go straight onto the ride. I'll be in the car making a call, okay?"

We nodded, and went to buy some tickets.

* * *

><p>Once it was finally our turn to go onto the ride, we got into the cart of the roller coaster. I gulped and grabbed the seat belt from my side, "Hey Annabeth, can you buckle us up?"<p>

"No, I just dropped my hair band!" she said reaching for her head band, that was at the bottom of the cart.

I wrapped the seatbelt around Annabeth and I's waists, at she grabbed her hair band. She tied her braid with it, then turned around to see me staring at the track. She grabbed my hand, it'll be fun.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!" And we sped off down the rollercoasters hill.


End file.
